


questions.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: x-men drabbles. [17]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't get to know much about the guy he was breaking out, but they said the guy could bend metal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	questions.

He didn't get to know much about the guy he was breaking out, but they said the guy could bend metal. His mom knew a guy who could do that. Was it him? Was he his father? He'd always imagined the metal-bending guy was his father. Was his father such a horrible person that he needed to be kept in such a high-security prison? What did the three of them want him for? What had he done to get put in there in the first place? Lots of questions; absolutely no answers. Maybe someday, but not this day. Not yet.


End file.
